1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for controlling progress of a video game.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, in a video game, music is reproduced in accordance with an event carried out in the video game. Various kinds of controls of reproducing music in various modes, such as reproducing different music in accordance with development of an event, have been proposed (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-119763).
However, when reproduction of music is to be terminated in a conventional video game, the reproduction of the music is generally terminated by simply stopping the reproduction or feeding out the reproduction. For this reason, there has been a problem that reproduction of music cannot be terminated smoothly in accordance with an event or the like in the video game.